Animal
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Um animal, isso é o que é. Sua paixão por ela é nisso em que o converte. One Shot. Lemon. DM/HG


**Animal**

Autora: Ninkie Potter

Publicada originalmente em:

www. fanfiction . net /s/ 5483473/ 1/ Animal

* * *

**Isenção de Responsabilidade **(pela autora)**: **

Os nomes próprios aqui mencionados pertencem a fantástica J.K Rowling.

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Anos-luzes depois da última vez em que publiquei algo traduzido no FFNET, eis que chego num "ploft" com a tradução de uma oneshot mexicana Draco/Hermione, cortesia de Ninkie Potter – a quem parabenizo pela historieta e digo: "Se estiver me lendo neste momento, espero que aprecie esta tradução, tanto quanto eu apreciei a leitura da história! Perdoe-me por não pedir a autorização prévia para a publicação da presente tradução. Diante da pressa não me contive, então, espero que aceite isto como o meu pedido. Gracias, Ninkie!"._

_A vocês, fãs de Draco/Hermione, minhas saudações! Não sei quando e se retornarei ao FFNET com mais traduções. Cogitei a tradução de algumas fics DM/HG e HP/HG, como também de fics de fora do universo HP, e fics yaoi, mas é apenas uma idéia, nada é certo. De todo modo, fica aqui o meu carinho a todos vocês, que lêem as histórias que humildemente traduzi. Um forte abraço em meu nome e no das autoras!_

_Até, quem sabe, outro dia!_

_

* * *

_

Um animal, isso é o que é. Sua paixão por ela é nisso que o converte.

O desejo por seu corpo lhe nubla o raciocínio e exacerba o instinto.

Deixa de ser um homem.

..

Um animal no cio.

Quer fazê-la sua, possuí-la, preenchê-la.

Sentir seu corpo convulsionando de prazer.

Embaixo, em cima, por trás, diante dela. Quer fazer-lhe amor de todas as formas possíveis. E em todas e cada uma das vezes, deseja ouvi-la gemer por ele, para ele.

Que goze por ele, que grite seu nome.

..

Um animal.

Que vive dela, que respira por ela, porque ela é o lugar onde a sua vida começa e será com ela onde termine.

Precisa de seu alento para existir. Tocá-la com suas mãos para sentir, e sua boca beijar para aplacar a sua sede.

..

Um animal.

Que observa, que vigia, que segue seus passos, que lhe rouba a vida, que a seqüestra e a faz sua.

..

Um animal.

Que precisa vê-la para não ser um cego.

Como agora.

..

..

Seu corpo se colava ao frio vidro da janela em um intento de acalmar o calor.

Ergue sua saia expondo as pernas e leva seus braços acima da cabeça, em busca de mais contato.

Mas nada serve.

Pode sentir como o suor corre por seu corpo. As gotas de água salina que iniciam na base de seu cabelo úmido e descem por seu pescoço, por seus seios. Viajam pelo vale entre seus seios até perder-se no leve tecido da blusa.

Faz muito calor.

Tanto ou mais que do lado de fora.

Fixa sua visão em um ponto perdido entre as árvores que cercam o lugar. Não sabe por que, mas estar assim lhe agrada, a faz sentir-se observada e isso... a deixa quente. Demasiado.

..

..

Ele pode vê-la. Mesmo de onde está, o consegue.

Vê como suas mãos, muito lentamente, percorrem seu corpo. Descem por seus seios, tocando-os, recorrendo-os suavemente com a ponta dos dedos. Vão descendo um pouco mais, por seu abdômen, cintura, quadril...

Mas abaixo... mais.

Até que chegam ao seu centro, a esse lugar que ele tanto deseja.

Pode ver como aquela mão se perde entre suas pernas, iniciando um cadenciado movimento, enquanto a outra abaixa as alças da blusa, liberando seus seios.

Ela está tocando-se, está dando-se prazer... e ele o faz com ela.

Leva suas mãos até o fecho da calça, libertando a grande ereção, para começar a recorrê-la de cima abaixo. Geme o nome dela enquanto o faz. Pode sentir as ondas de prazer viajar por seu corpo, mas ainda assim não deixa de observá-la, não pode deixar de fazê-lo.

..

..

Os dedos entram e saem dela cada vez mais rápido. É impossível não sentir a umidade correndo por entre eles, deixando-os mais escorregadios, molhando suas pernas.

A blusa do pijama jaz agora abandonada em um rincão e fricciona contra a fria superfície os endurecidos mamilos, ao mesmo compasso que se movem seus dedos.

Um "_mais... só um pouco mais_" escapa de seus lábios entreabertos.

Continua com o olhar fixo na escuridão que se estende ante ela, expondo seu corpo, seus seios, seu sexo, sabedora de que qualquer um pode observá-la, incluso ele. Mas não se importa. Prossegue com o tortuoso movimento de seus dedos, primeiro um, em seguida dois... imaginando que é ele quem lhe faz amor, que são suas mãos que a percorrem, que são seus lábios os que a controlam, o que a seduz.

Mais... mais... sempre mais.

Então... o orgasmo se apodera dela, a invade.

Goza. E entre a negrura, ele o faz com ela.

No calor da noite apenas se ouvem seus gemidos...

..

..

Agora precisa senti-la. Tocar seu corpo. Saciar o desejo.

Precisa sentir-se dentro dela, e que as paredes internas de seu corpo feminino rodeiem seu membro.

Uma e outra... e outra vez.

Que suas mãos pequenas se agarrem a ele. Que seus dedos se enterrem no loiro cabelo. Que arranhem suas costas... Que beije sua boca.

Havia decidido.

Surgiu em seu quarto. Agora está junto a ela, respirando ambos o mesmo ar.

Encontra-a no mesmo lugar. Tem a fronte apoiada na janela, enquanto que sua mão tenta aferrar-se à plana superfície.

A saia ainda está erguida à altura dos quadris, mostrando-lhe suas esguias e torneadas pernas.

Seus olhos ávidos por mais a esquadrinham, absorvendo sua beleza, afogando-se em seu aroma.

Cheira a sexo. A mulher.

A luz da lua lhe dá em cheio, convertendo a umidade de seu corpo no melhor afrodisíaco. E quando observa bem, nota que por suas pernas ainda correm, como rios, os fluídos que emanaram de seu corpo.

Por Merlin!

Como deseja fundir-se nela, enterrar a língua entre suas pernas e prová-la, não desperdiçar nem um pouco de seu néctar! Que sua boca a faça gozar, enquanto suas mãos tocam, massageiam, estreitam seus seios. Até a loucura... até que doa.

Pode ver o contorno de seus seios e o suor deslizando por suas costas. Assim como o agitado subir e descer de seu tórax à causa da acelerada reparação.

A visão mais excitante que tivera em sua vida.

Sente como seu membro cresce, palpita de desejo. O tecido de sua calça o lastima, o incomoda. Em realidade, toda sua roupa o faz.

Com um rápido movimento de varinha queda-se totalmente desnudo.

..

..

Era ele. Sentia sua presença, seu corpo quente detrás dela. Ainda sem tocá-lo, embora sem vê-lo, sabia por que viera.

Por ela.

Girou o corpo muito lentamente até ficar frente a frente com ele.

O loiro cabelo grudava em sua testa devido ao calor. Delirantes gotas de água correm por seus ombros, descendo por seu pescoço. Lambiam, desejosas, a carne branca de seu peito. Algumas morriam no labor, enquanto que outras, as mais ditosas, podiam chegar mais abaixo, percorrer seu ventre rijo e marcado até adentrar-se no excitante caminho de pêlo loiro que se iniciava em seu baixo ventre e termina rodeando sua hombridade.

Grande, desejável, excitante.

Admira-o. Em todo seu esplendor o faz.

Seus braços fortes. Seu abdômen. Suas pernas. Da cabeça à ponta dos pés.

Perfeito. Sublime.

E em seus olhos... luxúria... paixão... desejo.

Por ela. Somente por ela.

- Draco, o que... -, mas ele não lhe dá tempo de nada. De um momento a outro, tem o corpo de Draco colado por completo ao seu...

Sente o corpo forte e quente dele esfregando-se contra o seu, enquanto que atrás de si o friento vidro da janela lhe esfria as costas. Então, apenas o som de sua saia e roupa íntima sendo desgarradas pelas mãos de Draco rompe o silêncio.

..

Surpreendentemente a toma pelas coxas e a acomoda em seus quadris, obrigando-a a abrir-se para ele, com as pernas rodeando-lhe o corpo.

E assim, sem mais nem menos, de um só golpe a penetra.

- Ooooh!... Draco!

Escuta-a gemer seu nome, talvez de prazer... talvez de dor... mas não se detém, não pode fazê-lo. É exatamente o que deseja, é a única coisa que importa.

Como animal.

Egoísta… Possessivo… Está fazendo-a sua.

- Ahh!

Lastima-a. Sem querer evitar, o faz.

Seus dedos se enterraram na suave carne com demasiada força. Sabe que pela manhã ela terá nos quadris a marca de suas carícias. Mas não pode controlar-se. Precisa dela. Como um desesperado o faz.

Penetrava-a, mais rápido, mais profundamente a cada vez. Podia sentir a estreiteza de suas paredes internas rodeando seu membro.

Seus dentes mordem e desgarram a terna carne de seu pescoço, fazendo com que um grosso fio de sangue lhe deslize pela pele. Beija ali onde feriu, para ir descendo pouco a pouco, ao tempo em que sua língua e seus lábios limpam todo o rastro do rubro líquido até chegar ao mamilo. Chupa, lambe, suga, morde. Saboreia cada pedaço de pele, cada milímetro de suor.

É delicioso, é viciante.

Penetra-a. Cada vez mais forte. E com cada investida, os gemidos aumentam. As respirações se aceleram, o movimento de ambos os quadris é mais intenso. E então:

- Draco, aaaah! DRACOO! - Pela segunda vez o orgasmo a invadiu. Mais intenso, mais sublime. Mais tudo. Com Draco sempre o era.

Ele queria resistir, apenas um pouco mais, queria sentir-se dentro por mais tempo mas já não podia se conter...

- Her…mi...o...nee! - Gozou dentro dela, lançando um gemido que gritava seu nome.

Pouco a pouco a força os abandonou. Draco deixou que suas pernas se flexionassem até ficar sentado no frio chão, com Hermione ainda montada sobre ele, ambas as pernas de cada lado. Enterrava seu rosto no pescoço dela, enquanto que ela abraçava-se a seu corpo.

- Perdoe-me. – A voz de Draco soou abafada. Não podia ergue o rosto e encará-la, não depois do que fizera.

- O que? Do que está falando?... Draco... – Suas mãos o tomaram pelo queixo, obrigando-o a ver-lhe nos olhos. – O que eu teria que perdoar?

- Eu... não sei o que me passou... esta noite não fiz amor com você... eu simplesmente a tomei como, como um...

- Shhh -, calou-o, pondo um dedo sobre seus lábios. – Te amo, te amei toda a minha vida e não há nada, escuta-me bem, nada que você me faça que possa me desagradar. Para mim, o fato de senti-lo, de ser sua, me faz feliz, e não importa o modo como você faz, para mim sempre faremos amor, ficou claro?

- Te amo.

- E eu a você. Aliás, gostou do que viu?

- O que? Acaso você sabia que eu...

- ... me observava, sim eu sabia. Bom, melhor dizendo, eu senti. – respondeu enquanto soltava um sorriso pícaro. – Mas você não me disse. Gostou ou não?

- Você não faz nem uma puta idéia do quanto.

* * *

FIM


End file.
